Fantasy
by jondy09
Summary: Daydream floating around in my head about a man's obsession with Mariska Hargitay I'm female just so you know!


**A/N: Not technically a fanfic but not an original work of fiction either...**

Mariska Hargitay slid a disc into her DVD player. A video appeared on the screen.

"Girl, stop shaking. It isn't going to be that bad." The young girl, probably 16, looks up at the man holding her arm. She notices the camera and her grey-green eyes seem to burn into the lens.

"I-I'm sorry, but, I can't do this…" He looked at her sideways and she continues. "I'll give you the money back…" He lets go of her arm and she rushes up the stairs to the basement door. She turns the handle and the door remains closed. Shaking it in desperation, she turns away from the door and looks down the stairs.

"That's not acceptable." He says calmly. She swallows hard and glares at him.

"You can't do that. I said I'd give you the money back."

"You're not allowed to back out now. It's too late you little tease." As he sighs and comes up the stairs, she starts struggling against the door again, "Get down there." She shakes her head and continues banging against the door. He grabs her by the shoulders and throws her backward. She tumbles down the stairs and crumple on the floor at the bottom. Groaning, she crawls away and struggles to her feet. He comes behind her as she becomes steady and pushes her onto a bare mattress.

She stabs at his eyes with her fingers and thrashes under his weight.

"NO, NO! STOP! GET OFF ME! HELP"

"Scream all you want bitch, we're the only two that can hear you down here and he isn't going to help you." Her eyes look searchingly past the camera at whoever was filming the video. He rips apart her shirt and begins undoing her tight jeans.

Her pointer finger reaches its target and he jerks backward in surprise. Getting out of his grasp she runs into the darkness of the other side of the basement. "You little bitch! There's no where out." Looking a little past the camera he speaks, "Hey, throw me those." The implements are slid across the cement floor towards him. He quickly picks them up and walks toward where she disappeared. "Follow me" The camera follows him as he walks into the darkness with the flashlight casting shadows in storage area.

"The longer you make me wait the more this is going to hurt." He snickers as he bangs the baton against the wall. "You were nervous about sex, believe me, I will make you wish you were cooperative. You have 2 choices, come out and make it up to me or wait and pay the costs." He hits a stack of boxes and they fall over. He turns down an isle of shelves full of luggage and camping equipment. Pushing a camping stove over in aggravation, he looks on the other side of the room and then continues to the next row. Suddenly he pauses and the camera moves he his right showing the girl's tear stained face illuminated by the flashlight. She nervously glances from the camera to him and then to his hands and finally his knife sheath. Letting her breath out she raises her hands to show she didn't have a weapon.

"Wait" she says eyeing the night stick. "I'll do what you want."

"Good" he smiles patronizingly. "Come here." She moves from the corner and steps towards him. Without warning he slams the stick into her shins, as she bends over screaming in pain, next he hits the small of her back. She lands on the floor with a yelp. He moves in to put her on her back but she elbows him in the face and attempts to run again. "I'm going to make you regret that whore." He lunges towards her and manages to get one wrist in a handcuff. Pushing his knee into her kneecap forced her to the ground. He attaches the other half of the handcuffs to one of the legs of the free part of the shelf.

She pulls away in vain. He pushes her against the wall of the shelf and unzips his fly. "Bite me and you're dead." She gags and looks like she is about to throw up.

She turns her head away whispering, "No, no no, no." He grabs her head and makes it face forward.

She bites her lips closed.

"Ever seen law and order: SVU?" The girl's eyebrows raised and 'What?' was essentially etched on her face. He kept talking, ignoring her confused look, "Ever seen the episode 'Undercover'?" She nods yes. "Well, this is real life, I WILL kill you if you bite me, you ARE GOING TO go down on me; no one is going to come save you. You aren't some ass-kicking detective from New York. You're a brat prostitute from the Midwest. Get it in your head- this is going to happen no matter what you do." As 'you do' slipped from his mouth he brought the baton down on her shoulder. She screamed and he held her mouth open, and then kept it open by taking the knife out of its hip sheath and pressing it against her throat. "See what happens when you fight? I was hoping to spare you from the knife…" She whimpered and her mouth closed as she did. He pushes the knife harder and she pulls back, opening her mouth at the same time. "Good girl." He says moving in. She squeezes her eyes shut and closes her lips are his penis. He pets her hair, "Good pet. Now- GO. She doesn't move and he pulls her head back sharply by the hair. She starts working.

"Ah, that's right. Good. See now it isn't so hard is it?" he murmurs as he pulls back when he jacks off.

"Screw you" She mutters with vitriol. His eyes narrow and the knife hilt makes a cracking noise against her skull. She slumps against the wall with another scream. She doesn't get up.

He walks away and the camera is still focusing on the girl. His voice comes from off screen.

"Hi, Mariska! I'm a HUGE fan of your show. So was she apparently. Recognize the similarities between your scene and this? Cool, huh? Guess you did a great job acting like a victim. I really hope you keep playing Olivia Benson. Maybe you could use this for a plot somehow." After awhile the girl groans and the man walks back on screen.

He squats down to her level and strokes her hair. She flinches away. "In case our viewers have bleeding hearts, tell them why this wasn't rape."

"What?" He leans down further and whispers in her ear. She takes a breath and begins.

"I wasn't raped because you can't rape a slut. You especially can't rape one who sells her body, suggests rape as a possible scenario for her buyers and admits to having rape fantasies. So it wasn't rape, because I can't be raped. Understand?" The man slaps her across the face then pats her on the cheek.

"Are you going to show anyone?"

"No, I just recorded it for fun" He said snarkily "…I want to meet Mariska Hargitay. The only way you're going to leave is if she saves you."

"You're crazy, she is an actress. She doesn't actually work on cases."

"Well, if the woman has a heart, she will now."

"That's a bad idea. If you somehow get this to her, she'll hand it over to the cops. In all likelihood she'll never see it. It may get publicity and neither of us want that."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yea, I'll give our address at the end, so she can come."

"You're delusional, she won't come at all, a bunch of cops will come bursting in here."

He laughs, "I have a hostage and plenty of weapons. She'll come or those cops are going to watch you die."

"I'm just a prostitute from the Midwest, remember? Someone the cops won't want to waste their time on."

"Well then, you better pray that Mariska sees that video." He looks passed the camera addressing the cameraman. "You want a turn?"

"Sure." He moves off screen to take the camera and the second man comes on screen. He is smirking as he approaches the girl who is still tied down. He keeps her legs apart and rapes her, then he gets off her.

"Roll over."

"What?"

"Rollover on your stomach."

"No, please, not that to."

The first man's voice comes from off screen. "DO IT unless you want another beating. Do you have short term memory loss? You're going to do what we tell you eventually."

Staring at the camera she inhales and then lets her breath out with a heavy sigh. "DO IT NOW BITCH, unless you'd prefer I use the knife." She whimpers and rolls over, limply allowing he second man to mount her.

The camera moves to the left and zooms in on her face. Then the screen goes black and displays a address for a few moments before going blank again.

Mariska's eyes stare at the screen in shock. After a minute she pulls her cell phone out and calls her assistant to take it down the police department.


End file.
